from bad to good
by strongwolfprincess
Summary: one day and unfortunate event happens, and a mysterious visitor comes to see ran, the truth is revealed sorry but i suck at summaries and this is my first story rated t to be safe


Detective Conan : Shinichi x Ran one-shot

disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan but I wish I do ;-;

anyways R&R

Shots rang out in the blackness of night, death licking at my heels. Running, running was all I could think of. I nearly collapsed from the lost of blood, yet somehow I kept on running. I know that deep down that Jehovah is keeping me alive in this predicament. I know this is not my time to go. I know I'm not lost in these deep, dark woods. I know I'm close to home, close to my family. I hear my dad, Korgoro, shout my name with concern, as for she knows something bad has happened to me.

"Ran, where are you?" I hear dad shout once more. " Dad! Help me, as for I'm badly wounded." I shouted back to him. About five minutes later, dad helped me up,that was the last thing I remembered that night. I woke up the next day,I sat up, maybe a little too quickly, because I felt sharp pain in my lower back. " Ow ow ow, OK, this freaking hurts like hell."

in my lower back, I know I'm not used to this.

My eyes blurred due to the bright lights of the hospital, machines beeping. For all I know they are the only things that's keeping me alive in this cold, dreary place they call a hospital. I tried to stay awake, as for I don't know if this is the last night of my life or not. I might as well let the loom of fate decide my future of my life: will I live or die? I guess I'll see tomorrow morning.

I woke up the next morning to my friends surrounding my bed.

"Hey, long time no see." I joked. I guess today's not the day for me to leave. I chatted with my friends hoping to take their mind off the fact that I'm possibly going to die soon. Later that night my doctor told me that he was going to cut me off tomorrow... if it's OK with me. I told him no because I want let fate decide if it's time for me to go. trying to make sure every time I breath it's not my last. I remembered that dreadful night when dad told me that I'm going to a new school. Why, I don't know. That was about a half hour before I got sniped. One of my closest friends, Shinichi has decide to come visit me in my hospital bed.

"Hey, Ran, how it going?" He asked me, his voice, is like velvet, so smooth, yet so strong.

" Nothing much, you heard of what has happened to me..." I trailed off into his eyes, as I done so many times before. A graceful blue, full of concern, but happiness at the same time. I have known him since I was in elementary, over time I have fell in love with him more and more each time I see him. I wish I can tell him how I feel.

"Your dad, Korgoro, has asked me to take you home today" he said to me again,

"Thank goodness, what time is he expecting me?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." he answered. This is the first time we have seen each other in a year, when I woke up to see his face I thought I was in a dream cause we haven't spoke in like forever. We got into his car and drove away from the white prison of wires, scalpels, and the smell of death of everywhere. I'm glad to get away from this excuse for a hospital.

" hey, Ran, you seem quiet, are you OK?" a lot of thing went through my mind, should I tell him that I like him? Is what I thought of first. We got to my house and my dad told me that I can't do anything to excessive to me so I don't break the stitches. Shinichi and I walked to my room. I sat down on my bed and wrapped myself up in my blanket.

" Ran, are you cold?" he asked me.

"A little,why?" I felt him move closer to me on the bed, and he place an arm around me. Blushing slightly I placed my head at the nape of his neck and laid there. _Should I tell him? I don't know if he feels the same way..._ "Hey, you seem kinda quiet, whats up? He said to me as he disturbed my train of thought.

"There is this guy I like, I'm about to tell him how I feel, I'm not sure how to to tell him though..."

" I can tell you how to confess to him." he said to me with sadness in his voice.

" why are you sad?" " its nothing. I can give some advice if you like."

" OK sure." I told him.

" You should talk to him more often,and when the time is right either tell him or kiss him."

"Hmm... interesting..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

" So who's the lucky man? I can help you two hook up." he said with a smirk

" If I tell you you wouldn't believe me..." I trailed off.

"If it is who I think it is, you wouldn't need any help." he said with a wink

"Who do you think it is?" I said as started to turn neon red.

"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me first." he said with a flirty look. I wrapped my arms around his neck, stared deeply into his eyes, and told him,

" You possibly know who I'm talking about" I said with a wink.

" No I don't know who you're talking about" He is playing dumb now. I leaned in closer as he mimicked my actions. I closed my eyes when I felt his lips on mine, my first kiss. All my life I always thought kissing Shinichi, now my dream has came true. When we pulled apart I heard him mutter,

"Sorry..."

"About what?"

"I kissed you..." I wrapped my arms around him again.

"You possibly think I'm weird..."

" I don't think your weird, cause I love you..."

" You...love me..." He asked shocked. I blushed a little before I replied,

" Yea, to be honest I had a crush on you since the day I first met you."

" I'm surprised, cause I like you a lot. I think you should know something Ran"

"What is it?''

"Don't freak out when I say this, promise?"

" I promise"

"Whenever you see Conan, you see me."

"How?"

"Cause Ran, I am Conan Edogawa." I haven't been so shocked in my life

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked as I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

" Cause if I told you then you would get hunted down by the Black Organization."

"How did you become Conan?"

" The Black Organization gave me this drug called Aptx49, I heard it wouldn't show up in the autopsy, but instead it turned me into as little kid as you know, Conan"

"So how are you changing into your normal self?" I asked him

"There is this drug Ai gives me, it an antidote for the drug the Organization gave us."

"OK" I snuggled into Shinichi.

"Ran, I hate to say this but,I'm shrinking into Conan again. When I'm Conan you can still call me Shinichi if its just us OK?"

"OK" I told the small boy who was once Shinichi. I wrapped my arms around his small body and held him close. I felt his tiny hands toy with my hair as we both stared into each others eyes as we kissed again. We broke the kiss when I heard my dad's footsteps. My dad walked into my room to tell Shinichi to leave the room only to find me holding Conan like a little teddy bear.

"Hey Ran, where is Kudou at?"

" He left when you went to your office a while ago. And also from this day on Conan will be sleeping with me."

"OK, good, I'm glad the little brat will no longer sleep in my room anymore." He said as he left my room.

" Goodnight Ran."

"Night Conan" I said as I kissed him and snuggled into the tiny Holmes.


End file.
